What Happens After College
by PrincesssPink
Summary: Rosalie, Bella and Alice have been best friends forever. They have graduated college, so they are going on a vacation to Rosalie's family beach house. Her parents are renting a section of it to three boys. How will the girls react? ExB AxJ EmxR
1. Chapter 1

**Alice, Rosalie and Bella are best friends and have been since first grade. They went to the same college and graduated. Now they are going over to Rose's family's beach house where they meet some guys. What happens after that? Read this! AH. ExB, RXEm, AxJ. Usual pairings. **

**Bella's POV.**

"Rose! Allie!" I yelled. Rose was there in a second since she was in the room next to me. Rose, Allie and I had been best friends since first grade. We had become inseparable since the second day of first grade. We had done everything together, including go to the same college, high school, middle school. We had graduated and we were living in an apartment together. We were going to Rose's family's beach house to relax for a few weeks and have fun before we started work. We definitely needed to get away from Forks, Washington. It was all green and moist and it rained every single day. Plus there were certain people all three of us wanted to get away from, like the bitches of that town. Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory and Tanya Denali. They annoyed the crap out of us. They were blaming us for being the most popular people at middle school, high school and college. It's not our fault that nobody thought anything of them except giving them the nickname of the biggest sluts at school. We were new to school, and when we walked into the school the first day at the middle school, everyone was amazed and made us the most popular people at school, and that stuck with us from middle school to high school then college.

"What?" Rosalie said. "What do you want? I'm not done packing!" Allie screamed. "Sorry, Allie, but I'm stuck. Which bikini?" I asked holding up two bikinis. One was a ruffled purple bikini, and another was a tiny blue one. The blue one was in the shade that all the boys at school said looked beautiful on me. In their words, apparently it was sexy.

"How about both? By the way, how many bikinis did you pack?" Allie asked. "Yeah, how many did you pack?" she asked. "Twenty, I'm not wearing any of them twice," I said. "Are you fricking joking?! Damn, in middle school, you wanted nothing to do with teeny tiny bikinis and did not have more than ten pairs," she said. "You have some that are blue but in different shades, right?" Rosalie asked. "Yeah, I have ten blue ones, one black, one purple, two red, three pink, one black, one yellow one and a green one," I said.

"Wow, okay, what time is our flight tomorrow?" Allie asked. "Well, it's at 7," she said. "Am or pm?" I asked. "Am," she said. "Rosalie Lillian Hale! Why is our fucking flight seven o clock in the fucking morning?" I yelled. "Well, it was either that or we wait till next week," she said. I calmed down a bit after that. Everyone knew that even though I was popular but still really nice to everyone and smart but not a know it all, I still had my bitchy moments. Me, Allie and Rosalie were like that.

"Whatever, I need to get back to packing, I'm barely done," Allie said. "Yeah, me too, I'm almost done. I just need to choose which last three outfits I should pick and pack up my electronics," Rosalie said. "Yeah, I need to try to fit all of my stuff into like seven bags," I said. "Wow, Bells, but Allie cat, really? Are you taking your entire closet?" Rosalie asked. "Nope, only half of it," she replied. "Well, of she packed her entire closet, it would take her like twenty bags and two days," Rosalie said. "Yeah, so what should I take on as a carry on?" I asked. "How about we all take our small Coach purses and our Prada totes that match the colors of our shirts," Rose smiled brightly.

"I know our outfits," I said. "Thank god! I don't have the time to pick out the outfits. So what should we wear?" Allie asked. "How about we wear our white short shorts, halter tops in different colors and matching three quarter sleeves cardigans with matching flip flops?" I asked. "Okay, what colors should our shirts be?" Rosalie asked.

"How about we call a boy from Forks High that went to University of Washington?" I asked. The other two girls nodded, and we sat down on my bed, while I pulled out my Env2 and started looking through the contacts. "Yeah, um, how about Mike Newton?" Allie asked. Rosalie and I looked at her like she was crazy. "What? He was the most obsessed with us," she said. "True, Rosalie, she does have a point," I said. Rosalie nodded unwillingly. I called him and put it on speaker.

"Hey Mike!" I greeted cheerfully. I rolled my eyes. Rosalie and Allie also rolled their eyes at my fake cheerfulness.

"Hey Bella! I haven't talked to you in forever!" he said, his tone matching mine.

"Mike, I talked to you yesterday, you know at the pool," I said. Rosalie, Allie and I had seen him at the town pool when we were chilling before we would get stuck packing.

"Right, so why did you call me? Not that I mind it but still," he said. "Well, I wanted your opinion on some things," I said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well, I want to know what colors look best on me, Rosalie and Alice," I said. "Okay, well, on you, I think blue looks really great on you, pink on Rosalie and maybe yellow on Alice because she is so hyper and bright. Is that good enough?" he asked. "It's perfect, thanks Mike!" I said. "Okay, bye! Hey, so before I forget, what are you doing two days from now?" he asked. "Why?" I asked. "Well, me and Jess are trying to get a whole group of people from Forks High and have like a small party, and it would perfect if you, Rosalie and Alice came, you know since you were the most popular girls at the middle school, Forks High and college," he said. "We would love to (yeah right like would want to go the party where Jessica, Lauren and Tanya would be there), but unfortunately, we're leaving tomorrow," I said. "Where are you going? Maybe Rosalie and Alice can join us, even though it wouldn't be the same without all three of you there since all three of you were the popular girls at Forks High," he said. "Whatever, Mike, but, well, all three of us are taking a vacation in California at her parents' beach house," I said. "Oh, never mind then, well, maybe next time," he said. "Sure, we'll see if we are free. I know this is rude but we really gotta go, we have to finish packing," I said. I wasn't really feeling that I was a bitch so I just added in that part to make it seem like we were sorry. "Okay, but when you mean we, do you mean that Rosalie and Alice were there?" he asked. "Yeah, we were, what's up, Newton?" Rosalie said. We were holding in laughter since Rosalie could care less about him. "Nothing much, just trying to see who me and Jess can round up from Forks High, and have them over for a party," he said. "Cool, but you kinda already told us about that, but I'm sorry, but we really gotta go and finish packing," Allie said. "Okay, bye, I'll text you later, Bells," he said. And I'll ignore them, I mentally said. If you answered to one of Mike's text messages, he went on forever, it was like he didn't even sleep. I hung up. "So the outfits tomorrow for me is white short shorts, a blue halter top, matching blue three quarter length sleeve cardigan, matching flip flops, and a matching Prada tote. Rosalie, same thing except your color is pink, and Allie your color is yellow," I said. The girls nodded. The girls went back to their rooms. Rosalie slammed her door shut and turned up the radio to our favorite radio station that played different types of music but mostly hip hop. Allie ran into her room and turned her radio up even louder, so I was the only one who heard the knock on our door. I got up unwillingly and walked to open the door. It was Jennifer, one of our friends from college. A lot of the students that went University of Washington and/or Forks High lived here with their friends or boyfriends or girlfriends or wives or husbands. "Hey, Jen," I said. "Hey! I hear Mike Newton was back in town," she said. She strongly disliked him for some strange reason. "I know, I was flirting with him just for some help from him, I needed to know what colors looked best on me, Rosalie and Alice," I said. "Oh, cool, well, I wanted to let you know that he's moving into this complex and this building, right next to your apartment," she said. "Great, now I won't be able to get rid of Newton," I groaned. "Yeah, well, if you need any help, you know that T.J will be there to knock some sense into him," she said. Jennifer's boyfriend, T.J, was the most popular guy at school since he was the football star, and he was one of our best guy friends, and we always hung out with him and a few of the players from the football team, which is how we met Jennifer. We could always count on T.J and his friends to scare Mike Newton since he always flirted with me. I was a cheerleader with Rosalie and Allie. Alice had begged us to try out for it with her, and we did and we made it. The coach couldn't figure out who was the best so I had been made head cheerleader and Rosalie and Alice had been co- head cheerleaders since they said that they would be co head cheerleaders. I loved these girls. And that's how we met T.J, Collin, and Calvin, the best football players at Forks High, who also went to University of Washington. We were cheerleaders and I dated Collin, Rosalie had dated Calvin and Alice had dated T.J, and even though we broke up, we had still remained good friends, and we swore to Jennifer that we weren't jealous of her or anything and that Alice was not going to get revenge on her, which took some time since she ALWAYS got revenge or got even with people. "Yeah, I guess I can call him up if Newton decides to annoy me or something, always count on T.J, Collin and Calvin to help us out," I joked. "Yeah, so did you find anyone else that is special for you?" she asked. "Nah, not right now, after I get back from my vacation with Rosalie and Alice, I'll look for someone. So do you want to come in?" I asked. "Oh that's cool, where are you going? And thanks, but I have to get back to my apartment. Haley and Samantha and I are going on a vacation to California and we need to pack," she said. "Oh, I'm going to California too! Rosalie, Alice and I are going to Rose's family's beach house," I said. I was beginning to sound too much like Allie. "Oh, that's cool. Are you going to Malibu?" she asked. "Yeah, maybe we'll be on the same flight, but maybe not. Maybe your friend was crazy enough to book a flight at fricking 7 in the morning," I laughed. "Yeah, actually, Samantha was, maybe we will be on the same flight after all!" Jennifer said. I nodded. "Well, I'm sorry to leave, but I really HAVE to go pack, unless I want the girls to pack for me. I'll text you in a few, okay?" she said. "Sure, I have to finish packing too and help Alice unless she wants to stay up until like five in the morning packing," I laughed. "Okay, bye. It was nice talking to you, even though we talked a few days ago," she said. "Yeah, same here! I'll see you around, right? With T.J?" I asked. "Yeah, I might be moving in with him," she said. I stared at her. "Are you serious? What about his roommates?" I asked. "Oh, they are moving in with their girlfriends, and T.J can't afford the rent by himself, so I'll help him out," she said. "Okay, well ,bye!" I said. "Bye, Bella! I guess I might see you tomorrow!" she said. I smiled. She ran back to her apartment squealing just like Allie does when she's excited. I laughed and shut the door. I went inside to my room, and picked up my phone. Wow, ten text messages, and they were all from Mike. Damn, how many messages does he send to one person in like three minutes when they don't reply.

MIKE- hey, Bella

MIKE- hey, Bella

MIKE- hey, Bella

MIKE- hey, Bella

MIKE- hey, Bella

MIKE- what are you doing?

MIKE- Why haven't you replied to my text messages?

MIKE- what's taking so long??!

MIKE- Isabella Marie Swan, I swear if you don't reply soon…

I laughed at that. What would he do when he knew I could get him scared by one phone call to the guys?

MIKE- Bells, why do you always ignore my text messages? I text you, you don't reply. Okay, Angela texts you, and you text back. And don't say you're busy because I'm right next to her and I see that you replied to her message.

I texted back.

BELLA- Mike, I actually am busy right now, I'm packing and I haven't replied to one text message since this morning

MIKE- well, whatever, I'm moving into the apartment next to yours and if you want to talk or do _something, _I'll be right next door to you,

BELLA- don't you know what I can do? All I have to do is give T.J a call and then he'll call his buddies and then you'll be a frightened little girl. And stop fucking texting me. I have gotten ten text messages from you in three fucking minutes. I, unlike you, have a life away from my phone.

I threw my phone onto my bed, and then finished packing and took out my clothes for tomorrow. I went over to Rose's room, and asked her if she needed any help packing. "Yeah, can you help me choose between these three outfits?" she asked. One of them were a pair of True Religion short shorts and a black spaghetti strap tank top, another one was a pair of white capris and a green tank top and another one was a pair of black shorts with a red tank top. "Take all three and then when you get there, choose which one you like better, it's good to have a few extras," I said. "Thanks, Bells, I'm done now. I'll order some pizza," she said. She picked up her cell phone and called Pizza Hut, while I walked over to Alice's room. "Do you need any help?" I asked when I opened the door a crack. "Sure come on in," she said. When I walked into her room, a basket filled with clothes were being thrown at me. "Alice Brandon!" I yelled. "What? This is how I always pack. Everything's thrown all over the room and then when I'm done packing, I put everything away in order," she innocently asked. "Okay, how about I clean up your room and then we can pack," I said. "How will you clean it up?" she asked. "On each shelf will be different colors of tops, like on one shelf will be the halter tops and then in rows will be the colors, pinks with pinks, blues with blues, purples with purples etc. then another shelf for jeans, each row will be different types, boot cut, skinny, flare etc. Got it?" I asked. "Yeah, so what do you want me to do?" she asked. "Okay, you sort them into types halter tops go in a piled, tube tops go in a pile, tanks go in a pile etc. and I'll fold them and then we'll put them on to the shelves and then I'll show you how I'm going to pick out your clothes without making my room look like a tornado went through it and threw all the clothes everywhere," I said. "Okay," she said. She cleared a whole area of her room so we could make the piles. She threw all the shirts into different piles depending on the kind, such as halters, tanks, etc. and then I folded them. We were done with one tenth of it when the pizza came. "Alice! Bells! Pizza's here, I need a five from both of you," Rose yelled. Me and Alice walked out of the room and gave Rosalie each five bucks. She paid the delivery guy and set the pizza down on the table. "So what were you two doing in Alice's room?" Rosalie asked. "I was helping her clean her room so she could pack without going crazy," I replied. "Yeah, my room is so much neater now," Alice said. "Yeah, we're putting her stuff on shelves, like on one shelf, she will have her halter tops and in each row will have different colors, pink in one row, blue in another, etc. same thing goes with her bottoms and everything, it looked so messy when I got in that as soon as I walked, I was hit with a basket filled with her clothes," I said. "So how much have you gotten done?" Rosalie asked while grabbing a slice of sausage pizza. "Well, one tenth. She is putting them into piles according to how it is, tanks with tanks, tube tops with tube tops, and so on, and I'm folding them, and then when we are done with that, we'll organize it by color, then we'll put them on the shelves and then her room will be neat and then we'll take out one color of tube tops, then another until she has chosen her tube tops then we'll do the same thing with all of her stuff," I said. "I'll help, okay? Same jobs, but when Bells folds the clothes I'll organize them by colors and the jeans like flare, skinny etc. then we'll all put them in shelves and then we'll help her pack," Rosalie said. "Thanks, Rose, you'll save us like two hours of work so we can get some beauty sleep before its time for our flight tomorrow," I said, while I grabbed a slice of pepperoni pizza. After eating dinner, we went into Alice's room to clean her room. We threw clothes at each other and folded them. We had fun.

"Rose! Throw me that pillow, Alice is attacking me with her halter shirts!" I yelled. "Sure, here catch! It's her favorite one in pink!" Rosalie said. "Thanks," I said. Alice threw all her halter tops on my head and I threw them down and Rosalie helped me fold them. It was just a little past ten when we finished organizing Alice's clothes. "Hey, Rosalie? Are you all packed and everything?" I asked. "Yeah, I am, why?" Rosalie asked. "Well, I still need to finish putting my electronics away and stuff," I said. "Okay, well, I can help Allie pack, and you can put your stuff away and then you can help Alice pack," Rosalie said. "Okay, I'll be back in like ten minutes," I said. I walked back to my room, and checked my phone for any new messages. I had twenty text messages. One from Jennifer, two from Angela, one from Haley, one from Samantha, one from my mom, one from one of my older sisters, Hallie, one from my other sister, Hallie's twin, Allie, one from Jessica, one from Lauren, and ten fricking messages from Mike. I deleted all of Mike's text messages from him, and put my phone away and put it on charge for a while. I took out my smallest bag, and put in my IPods, Ipod chargers, cameras, and I would put in my cell phone charger and laptop and its case in later. I ran back to Alice's room, and saw her Rosalie sorting out her tube tops. "Hey, how much do you still have to pack?" I asked. "After the tube tops, I have to put in my shorts, pants and shoes, oh and some bikinis, then I am done!" she said. "Okay!" I said. Rose gave Alice the things, she chose them, and I put it away. We were done within like thirty minutes so, I said good nights to my best friends and skipped down the hallway to my bedroom, and put on my pajamas. I put on some long black pajama pants and full sleeve pink shirt. I laid down in bed, and checked my messages. I had gotten three more from Mike. I just deleted them. I laid down in bed and turned on m laptop. I read Angela's text messages.

ANGELA- hey Bella. What's up? I just texted you because Mike wanted to know if you would text back if I texted you since you won't text him back.

ANGELA-Hey Bella. Mike is still bugging me.

I texted the girl back.

BELLA-Ang, please do me a favor and don't tell Mike that I texted you back, I've been packing all day and I haven't really texted anyone today.

I also deleted Jessica's and Lauren's.

I never replied to my mom's.

I replied to all the others saying I was going to sleep.

I signed into AIM.I joined a chatroom where I met some random people, but it was safe because the people were from Forks High.

Bella4Ever has signed into Forks High chatroom.

PrettyRose has signed into Forks High chatroom.

AllieCat411 has signed into Forks High chatroom.

Bella4Ever- Hey Rose, hey Allie, shouldn't u two girls be in bed?

PrettyRose- I should be asking you the same Bells,

AllieCat411- Yeah, Bells.

Bella4Ever- yeah, I guess. Good nights, sweetie

PrettyRose- 'Night babe

AllieCat411- 'Night honey

Bella4Ever has signed out of Forks High chatroom.

PrettyRose has signed out of Forks High chatroom.

AllieCat411 has signed out of Forks High chatroom.

I fell asleep after I turned my laptop off and put it in its case and put an alarm for six o clock tomorrow morning. I fell asleep.

Alice's POV.

"Rosalie! Wake up! Wake up! It's already five!" I shouted to Rosalie the next morning. I was jumping on her bed to wake her up.

Rosalie's POV.

I woke up to my pixie best friend waking me up by yelling my name and jumping on my bed. I checked the time. It was only five am! "Alice! Get out of my room! It is only five in the morning! We don't need to wake up for another hour. DO you know how late we slept last night?!" I yelled. "Wake up! We need to leave for the airport at six, we woke up too late!" she yelled. I got up, since I knew I wouldn't get more sleep. Alice ran into Bella's room.

Bella's POV

"Jelly Belly! Wake up! It's already five!" Alice aka the annoying shopping obsessed midget pixie yelled in my ear, while jumping on my bed. "It's only five our flight doesn't leave until seven!" I yelled. "Did you know that you have to be at the airport an hour early?!" she yelled. "No! Fine, how long do I have until we have to leave for the airport?" I asked. "Exactly fifty minutes! Now get your fat butt up, and get ready, you have wake up, brush your teeth, eat breakfast, shower, get ready, put on your make up, do your hair, and take all of your bags into our cars, then we have to drive to the airport, and then have our cars shipped from the airport to the beach house!" Alice said, in like two breaths. "Fine, now get your perky ass of me!" I yelled. I pushed her off of me, and got up.

Third person POV

Bella, Rosalie and Alice were ready and went into their cars.

Bella's POV

We were on the plane. Me and Alice were seated next to each other while Rose got stuck in front of me next to a cranky old lady. I texted poor Rosalie.

Bella- So, isn't your beach house so big that we're not even going to be using one section of it?

Rose- Actually, yeah. My parents rented it to some other people. She said we'll meet them when we get there. I tried to get the deets about it, but my mom won't budge. She won't even tell me their names. I mean, what if they are on this flight???

Bella- That's true. Hey aren't Jennifer, Haley and Samantha on this flight?

Rose- I think they are. Oh, yeah, they are I just saw them sitting. Jennifer and Samantha are sitting next to each other and Haley's stuck with some dude flirting with her. If only Calvin saw that dude.

Bella- Yeah, that would be funny.

"Can I please have your attention? The flight will be landing in a few minutes so please gather all your belongings," the flight attendant whose name I think was Dana said. I put my turquoise limited edition Ipod nano in my bag along with my copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I put my phone in my pocket.

We were on our way to Rose's beach house in our rented limo. We had to use the limo until my Ferrari got here. We pulled in Rosalie's beach house, and I saw a door of to the side. "That door on the side is the one to lead to the section we aren't using. We'll meet them tonight and invite them over for dinner," Rosalie said. I nodded. We all walked up to the second floor to pick bedrooms. I looked in the first room on the left, and I put my bags in the room to claim it. It had gorgeous turquoise walls and the ceiling was painted a beautiful brown. The bed was huge and really, really high. The sheets were striped turquoise and brown, the comforter was turquoise with brown polka dots on one side, and brown with turquoise polka dots on the other side. There were pillows all over the bed in different but beautiful shades of turquoise and brown. The carpet was white, with a thick brown and turquoise rug on most of the floor. There was an armchair and a couch. The couch was turquoise and the armchair was a velvet brown. There was a moon chair that was turquoise and white polka dots. The door to the huge walk in closet was turquoise and the door to a private bathroom was brown. I loved this room. I made a mental note design my room at home just like this. "So you like it?" Rosalie's voice came up behind me. I jumped in the air. "Yeah, it's so beautiful. I love it. This is officially my room until we leave," I said. "Okay, there's a white board on the front door, and you can choose the ink; turquoise or brown. We named the rooms since they're all different. This one is called The Turquoise and Brown Room since it's basically turquoise and brown, we decided the ink colors for the white board on the door should be turquoise and brown. It used to be my cousin's room when we all used to come here as a huge family. But now these are all guestrooms. You can decorate the white board however you like. You should see the room Alice chose," she said. "Let's go," I said. Rosalie nodded. We walked over to the room Alice chose, where she was busy unpacking. Her room was exactly like mine except it was blue and green. Rose showed me her room. It was called The Rose Room. She had it designed it like that after her nickname. "Hey, I'm gonna go unpack so we can go to the pool," I said. Rosalie nodded and went into her room. I went to mine and unpacked. I chose to wear my light blue bikini. I chose a white beach towel. I walked out to meet Alice and Rosalie and we went to the pool. We were throwing around the beach ball that Rosalie blew up. We saw three hot boys so I "accidently" hit the ball so it would hit them. The looked at us and stared. "Hey, we're so sorry," Rosalie called out. "It's no problem," the one with short curly brown hair said.

One had honey blonde hair and blue eyes. I saw Alice and him staring at each other. One had curly brown hair and brown hairs, he was so buff. The last one wasn't as buff, but in my opinion he was the hottest one out of all the them. He had bronze hair and emerald green eyes.

"Yeah, it's okay," the one with bronze hair said. "I'm Bella, this is Rosalie and that's Alice," I said. "Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Edward, the one's staring at Rosalie with gaga eyes is Emmett, and this is Jasper," he said. "Hey, I'll be right back," I grinned. Everyone nodded. All the boys were facing Alice and Rosalie and the girls were facing me. I slipped in the pool quietly, and ducked underwater. I could stay underwater for a long time. I knew that the boys' feet didn't touch the ground, so I quietly slipped off their swimming trunks and slipped out of the water. I grinned at Rosalie and Alice and showed them the swimming trunks and put a finger to my lips. I slipped out of the pool area from an opening by the trees.

"Hey, have you met an Edward Cullen?" someone asked me. "Uh, yeah, why?" I asked. "Tell him that there's a message for him in the club," they said. "Okay," I said. I smiled and went to the main entrance of the pool. "Hey, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, there's a message from the club," I said. The boys shrugged and walked out. Alice, Rosalie and I burst into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny?" Edward asked me. "If you want to know the answer, I suggest that you boys look down," I said in between laughs. Edward and the boys looked down. "Where's our swimming trunks and how did they get off?" he asked. I pointed to me. "I took them and they are on the chair," I said. I ran away after that. Rosalie and Alice ran with me. "Okay, I officially declare I'm going after Emmett," Rosalie said. "I'm going after Edward," I said. "Jasper," Alice said. After that, we went to our rooms to get ready for dinner. I put on a pair of gray sweats and a tight hot pink tee that said "Bella= beautiful" in script. Rosalie was wearing knee high khaki cargo shorts with a blank cami, and Alice wore a pair black sweats with a tight blue tank top. "So how should we invite them?" Rosalie asked. "Let's ask them if they'd like to come then ask them what they'd like. Wait, let's ask them in a note so that when they come, we'll be surprised and they'll be surprised what we look like," I said. "That's perfect," Rosalie said. I made up a small invitation.

You are invited to dine with us tonight. You rented a section of our beach house. We would like to have you over for dinner. If you accept, please send a note back as soon as possible, telling us what you would like for dinner, and we will make it. Tape the note onto our door, then ring the doorbell then leave, we will come over to tell you when we are ready with the food. Please except this invitation. We would like to get to know you since we are going to be living in the same house for the next few weeks.

Sincerely, A friend

"So, how does it look?" I asked. "Good, but change it just a little with the colors," Rosalie said.

You are invited to dine with us tonight. You rented a section of our beach house. We would like to have you over for dinner. If you accept, please send a note back as soon as possible, telling us what you would like for dinner, and we will make it. Tape the note onto our door, then ring the doorbell then leave, we will come over to tell you when we are ready with the food. Please except this invitation. We would like to get to know you since we are going to be living in the same house for the next few weeks.

Sincerely, A friend


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella,this is so cool! I love the note it's so pretty," Alice squealed. I laughed. I heard the doorbell ring. I looked and saw the note.

We would love to join you for dinner. You can cook whatever you like. Anything is fine with us.

- e, e, j

We decided to cook our favorite dinner: steak and baked potatoes. I made the steaks while Alice made the potatoes and got all the condiments, while Rose made a salad. We were just finishing and Rose and I were cleaning ourselves and tidying up a little, when the doorbell rang. "Allie! Can you get that?" Rosalie screamed. "Sure," Alice bounced downstairs to open the front door. "OMG! Bella, Rose!!!!!!" Alice screamed. "Mary Alice Brandon, scream one more time and i will rip up all of your clothes," I said, while Rosalie and I walked over to the front door. "You're the guys renting a part of our beach house?" ROsalie's jaw dropped as she saw that Emmett, Edward and Jasper were standing at our front door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my gosh!" I said. "Ha, so you're the girls that are renting us the beach house?" Emmett winked at Rose. She blushed and nodded. "I'll be right back," I said. Alice and Rose nodded. "Just make yourselves comfortable in the living room but don't go into the kitchen," Allie said. We ran upstairs and changed our clothes. I had on a pair of Hollister shorts and a green Aeropostale tank top, with matching flip flops. Allie had on a mini jean skirt with her pink silk top from Body Central, with a pair of 1 inch white heels. Rose had on her black short shorts and a spaghetti strap red tank top that said 'Rose' on it and had a picture of a rose on the bottom right corner. She paired it with red flats.

"Now we're ready, girls," Rose grinned. We walked downstairs, and the guys jaws dropped open. I'm guessing they were surprised at how fast we could clean up. "Come on, guys. Are you just gonna stare at us, or are we gonna go and eat?" Allie smirked. The guys regained their cool, and nodded. They followed us into the dining room, and they were surprised at how the dining room was set up. "Wow, you girls did all this?" Edward looked amazed. "Yup, we made this food, cleaned up the tables, and set the table up, and got ready in an hour," I said, proud of ourselves. "Wow, this is just... wow," Emmett grinned. "Nice vocab, Em," Jasper smiled. I swear I saw Allie swoon when he smiled. "Don't be so mean to me," Emmett whined liked a five year old. We all laughed.

**Rose's Pov:**

I am really starting to like Emmett. He makes me laugh more than any other guy ever has. He acts like a little kid, but it's really cute. I'm glad that my mom rented out the extra section of our beach house to them. "So, where do you girls live?" Edward smiled. I saw Bella blush at his crooked grin. "We've lived in Forks, Washington all our lives. What about you guys?" Bella asked. "Oh, we lived in Forks until first grade, then we moved to Port Angeles and we've lived there since then," Jasper replied. We were talking about each other's lives, while we tried to finish all the food.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's Pov:

When we were done with dinner, the guys volunteered to help us clean up. Me and Edward were in charge of washing the dishes, Rose and Em were in charge of cleaning up the refrigerator so they could put the leftover food in there, and cleaning up the table, and Jasper and Alice were in charge of mopping and sweeping the only took about half an hour.

We all went into the living room, to watch some t.v, since there probably weren't any good movies here. "Hey, Bella! I think Mom left some movies here for us!" Rose shouted. I walked over to the t.v stand, and she was right. The cabinet was overflowing with movies. "Hey, you guys! There's a bunch of movies in here!" I yelled. Everyone came running over to choose movies. Everybody was yelling, trying to watch the movie they wanted. "QUIET!" I yelled, finally. You could hear a pin drop. "Okay, so we have time to watch like three movies at the most. There's six of us. Find a partner, and the two of you will decide on ONE movie," I said. "Okay!" Alice chirped, and went over to Jasper, and smiled. Edward came over to me, and Emmett walked over to Rose.

"So what movie do you want to watch Bella?" Edward asked. "I'm a sucker for Nicholas Sparks," I admitted, blushing. "Nicholas Sparks is a good author. Dear John or The Last Song?" Edward said. "Umm, The Last Song," I decided. "Alright. Now let's sit down and watch the rest of them try to pick a movie," Edward laughed. We sat down on the couch, to see Alice on Jasper's back trying to get him to choose the movie she wanted to watch. Most guys would be freaked out if they had a girl they've only known for a few hours on his back, but Jasper was enjoying it. "Hey, look at Alice and Jasper. I think Jasper hasn't caved yet, just so he can keep Ali on his back," I snickered. "Look at Em and Rose," Edward laughed. Emmett and Rosalie were almost yelling at each other. Emmett looked ready to tackle Rosalie. "Emmett looks ready to tackle Rose," Edward said. "If he doesn't want to have his balls chopped off, he better not," I said. Edward looked at me confusingly. "If he messes up Rose's hair, hell will break lose," I said.

Ali's Pov:

"Jasperr! I wanna watch 'The Crazies'!" I whined, still on his back. "Alice, darlin. Let's watch 'I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer'," Jasper said. "NO! I WANNA WATCH THE CRAZIES!" Alice yelled. "Okay, okay, Ali. We'll watch 'The Crazies'" Jasper caved. I hopped off his back, and kissed him on the cheek. I skipped over to the loveseat and sat down. Jasper came over and sat down next to me.

Jasper's POV:

I was trying to keep myself from caving, but I couldn't help it. I would do anything for Alice. I was starting to fall for her. Hard.

Rosalie's POV:

"No! We are watching Eclipse!" I yelled. "Definitely not! We are going to watch Easy A!" Emmett shouted. I screamed, and jumped onto his back and started beating him with my fists. "Rosalie, look at me. That's not going to hurt me!" Emmett boomed. "Oh really?" I yelled, then starting hitting his head. "Ow, Rosalie! Stop! That shit hurts!" Emmett yelled. "Emmett, I'm not stopping til you let me pick what I want to watch!" I shouted. "Okay, okay. Just stop hitting me, Rose," Emmett said. I stopped hitting him, and jumped off his back with a smile on my face. I went to sit in the arm chair. "Okay, now that we have finally chose the three movies, we need to choose what movie to watch first," Bella said. "Oohh! Pick mine and Rose' first!" Emmett squealed. I rolled my eyes, but smiled. I think I'm falling for him, even though he acts like a two year old.

Emmett's POV:

I knew it was a matter of time before I caved in to Rose. She was the most gorgeous girl to ever step on this planet. I loved how she was one of those girly girls but still fought for what she wanted, and made sure she got it. I think I'm falling for her. Hard. Oh shit.

Edward's POV:

I was glad I was partners with Bella. Since we'd finished picking our movie within two minutes, we got to laugh at the others, and I got to truly look at Bella. She was the most beautiful woman ever, including Rose. Don't get me wrong, Alice and Rosalie are pretty, but in their own way. Bella was gorgeous, whereas to me, Alice and Rosalie were perfect for Jasper and Emmett. I could tell that Emmett was starting to fall for Rosalie, and same with Jasper to Alice. Oh god! I've barely known her for a day and I'm already falling head over heels for her.

Bella's POV:

"Okay, so let's watch The Crazies, then Eclipse, and last, The Last Song," I said, smiling. Everyone agreed. I put in the movie, and sat next to Edward. To tell you the truth, I was starting to fall head over heels for him, even though I knew he probably didn't feel the same way, but a girl can dream.

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I had a lot of stuff going on, and I didn't have much time to. But I'm back, and plan on writing more (:**


	5. Sorry, Author's Note

**I know EVERYBODY hates these, and so do I. I have exams coming up so I'm not going to be able to upload as much, because, they're going on all week. Review(:**


	6. Author's Note!

I'm ssoooooooo sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I've been going through so much, but I'm back on track(: I'm typing big chapters for both my stories and will have them updated as soon as possible. (: I'd started running out of ideas, but now I'm good. Don't stop reading!:)


	7. Chapter 5

BPOV:

I put in Eclipse, because Emmett wouldn't stop bugging us. Me and Edward were sitting on one couch together, Alice and Jasper were smiling at each other on the loveseat and Emmett and Rose were cuddling on the other couch together. I turned off the lights and played the movie. I could hear Rose whispering all the lines in the movie. That girl was obsessed with the movie and had watched it at least a hundred times.

Oh lord. I could smell Edward's scent, and it was intoxicating. I leaned closer to him, and blushed. I had barely known him for a day and I was already falling for him. This sooo isn't like me.

EPOV:

When Bella leaned in closer to me, I gasped. Her scent was simply mouthwatering. She smelled like strawberries and freesia. It immediately became my favorite smell. I could smell it all day and not get tired of it. I can't believe that I have only known her for a few hours, and I'm already falling for her.

APOV:

Jasper is honestly PERFECT! He's so sweet and funny and nice and HOT! Oh, and his southern accent is gorgeous! I have never wanted to get know a guy better like I do with Jasper. His has blue eyes that I could completely get lost in and blonde hair I'd die to run my hands through. I wonder how he feels about me. I mean, he obviously doesn't not like me at all, since he didn't mind me jumping on his back, but maybe he doesn't like me like that. I mean there's so much wrong with me, and he's the definition of perfection. It's like he's the God of earth. Oh wow, now I'm rambling. I have the tendency to do that when I'm super happy or really nervous. Oh great. I'm rambling again.

Aww! Bella and Edward look so cute! Bella leaned in closer to Edward-no doubt she blushed when she did that- and Edward's face LIT UP! He leaned in closer to her, and I could tel he was smelling her. Aw! That's soooo cutee! They'd make such a great couple, but Bella would say that Edward doesn't like her back, and vice versa. I need to think of a plan to get them together! Oh! If Rose and Emmett got together then we could go on triple dates all the time! I mentally squealed. But first, I'm gonna try to get together with Jasper and THEN I'll have Jasper help me get Bella and Edward together! Ooohhhh! I'm sooo excited!

Hahahaha! Emmett and Rose are 'cuddling' on the couch, but I could tell that they were both resisting the urge to kiss each other! Ugh! Why am I the only one that notices these things? Like seriously, I mean, come onn!

JPOV:

Wow, I really hope Alice likes me back. I'd go to the end of the world for her. **(Is that the phrase? I forgot it :P) **I looked over at Bella and Edward, and they looked mighty comfy sitting right next to each other. I could tell Edward was falling for Bella by the way he looked at her and continously sniffed her hair. It's a little weird but with them it was actually really cute! I looked at the other side at Rose and Em and nearly looked away. They were 'cuddling' but I could tell they were close to kissing. God, why don't they? I mean, Em has never been the brightest crayon in the box**(hehe, sorry. I just HAD to add that in there. I love that saying!(: )**,but I knew Rose enough to know that even though she was a blonde and a compelte girly girl, she was really smart. Alice was bouncing up and down, and I was thinking maybe she had snuck a few cups of coffee when we weren't paying attention. She looked at me and smiled. I think my heart just stopped beating. I smiled back at her, the best I could without making a fool out of myself.

RPOV:

I was cuddling with Emmett, but I was resisting the urge to look at him, becuase I know that if I did, I'd kiss him. I don't want him to be creeped out and then not want to talk to me. I really like him, and that's surprising because I've never ever been like this over a guy. It's always been guys throwing themselves at me. Not that I'd ever throw myself at a guy like a slut. I'm glad Emmett sees through me and sees the real me, and not some dumb girly girl blonde every other cute guy sees me as. Like Royce. I looked at Edward and Bella and they were so close to cuddling, and it was freaking adorable! Alice was bouncing in her seat and Jasper was smiling at her. I think Jasper really is the right guy for her. He's the one guy I know wouldn't take advantage of her. SO many guys have used her, and it's broken mine and Bella's hearts to see her so heartbroken over those idiots. When Alice gets heartbroken she loses all her strength and becomes weak, and it hurts to see her like that. I swear to God that if Jasper ever hurts her or makes her cry tears of sadness, I will personally torture him and make his life a living hell and that's a fucking promise.

EmPOV:

Wow! I can't believe I'm cuddling with Rose! It's a dream come true. I'd love to kiss her, but I don't want to creep her out! She's gorgeous and perfect! She's not some dumb blonde most people would think she is. She's smart and funny and nice and sweet. She's the definition of perfection! My only wish is to have Rose feel the same way about me, as I do about her. I looked over at Bella and Edward and could see how cute they were together. Edward's whole face was lit up the whole time. The only other time I've seen him this happy was when Mom and Dad got him the Aston Martin car he'd been drooling over. This is something serious! I looked at Jasper and Alice, and chuckled. Alice was bouncing up and down and Jasper was smiling adoringly at her.


	8. Chapter 6

**BPOV:**

After Eclipse, we put in The Crazies. We started watching it but we started getting sleepy so the guys went back to their area of the house, because we hadn't known them long enough to let them stay the night with us. Alice was already sleeping, so we left her on the seat while me and Rose cleaned up and turned the t.v off. I carried the feather light girl into her room and put her on the bed as best as I could. I walked down the two floors to my room and knocked out instantly.

**RPOV:**

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining in my face. This house has to many god damn windows, I grumbled. I got out of bed and stretched. I went down to the fourth floor and banged on the door. "Alice! Wake up!" I didn't bother walking down to Bella's room because she most likely would already be up. And if she wasn't, well I don't wanna be the one to wake her up. I skipped back to my room and went to shower. There wasn't any of my rose scented soap or shampoo left. I had to use Rachel's orange scented shower stuff. I walked into my HUGE closet and chose a pair of white Hollister short shorts and pink Team Snooki shirt with white wedges. I curled my long blonde hair and put it up in to a side ponytail with my bangs hanging down.

**APOV:**

After Rose banged on my door and woke me up, I padded into the bathroom and hopped in the shower. I had packed my coconut and lime shampoo and soap, because I was pretty sure they didn't have it here. Turns out, they did. Rose's cousin, Makayla's favorite scent was coconut and lime. Everything was scented coconut and lime. This. Is. Heaven! There was a note attached to the mirror.

'Hey! Rose told me that you guys are coming here to stay for a while, and I just wanted to let y'all know, help yourself to anything I left in the room! (: As long as my room's neat when y'all leave :)

-Makayla

Aww, that's sweet of her. I jumped in the shower and washed off my body and shaved. I spent a good thirty minutes in there, just relaxing in the hot water. I heard banging on the door and took it as my que to get out. I wrapped a green towel around me and stepped out the bathroom. "Jeez, took you long enough, Ali!" Bella shouted. "Oh hush up, Bella," I smiled.

Bella was looking super cute with her flowy, strapless purple sundress. She'd paired it with black two inch heels and a black Coach wristlet. She'd straightened ass length chocolate brown hair. She'd used light purple eye shadow, black mascara and purple eye liner with clear lip gloss. "Hurry! Rose decided to have a lunch date with the guys and they're coming in thirty minutes!" Bella said. Well, that changed things. "Get out so I can change! Then you can come back in here!" Bella walked out, as I ran to my closet. I chose a black tank top and an ice blue high top skirt. I paired it with strappy silver stilettos. I curled my waist length black hair. I kept my make up to a minumum with only black mascara and pink blush with clear lip gloss. I grabbed my white Coach wristlet. I bounced down the stairs. I saw Rose looking gorgeous as usual. She was wearing a hot pink flowy skirt with a chocolate brown shirt. She opted for chocolate brown flats, and a natural brown tone makeup. She'd paired it with a brown Coach wristlet. The door bell rang just as I walked over to Bella.


	9. I'm Finally Back For Good :)

Hey everyone ! I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in so long but my laptop has been messed up and we finally just bought a new one so I'm gonna start writing again :)


	10. Chapter 7

Okay, so I know I had Rose wearing the Hollister shorts and all, but I overlooked that so let's just say that she wore that when she got out of the shower, but then changed when the guys said yes to her lunch invitation :)

**And it's obvs I don't own this or I wouldn't be wasting my time on here writing fafiction **

Rose POV:

I changed out of my shorts and shirt and wore lunch appropriate clothes, since I decided to ask the guys to lunch. Ali came down the stairs as soon as the guys rang the bell. I ran over to get it. "Hey," Emmett smiled, and kissed my cheek as I blushed a light pink. "Hey," I said, my voice sounded girly and sugary. Edward walked over to Bella and Jasper walked over to Alice. "Can we go ?! I'm hungry!" Emmett boomed. "Yeah, girls, where are we going anyways ?" Jasper asked, rubbing his stomach. "Cafe Brasil, it's a really good place, and we can sit outside," I smiled. I'd been wanting to go there for a really long time! "Well, let's go then! Me and Rosie will take my jeep, Eddie and Belly can take Eddie's Volvo, and Jazzy and Pixie can take Jazzy's Ferrari," Emmett smiled. "Emmett!" Edward and Jasper yelled. Bella laughed at her nickname, and Alice looked a little annoyed. "Calling me a damn Pixie, I'm no Pixie," she muttered under her breath. I laughed at her childness. "Come on you guys, Cafe Brasil is waiting!" I yelled. We ran out to the cars, and sped off to the cafe.

We spent about two hours at the cafe, before deciding to go to the beach for the rest of the day, then go out to the boardwalk, then to go to Nikki tonight. We went back to the house to change into our swim suits. I went upstairs and wore a sparkly red bikini. I brought my tote bag filled with sunscreen, my towel, magazines, a book and my cell phone. Bella walked down the stairs with a sparkly pink bikini with pink Havainas and Alice followed with a bright yellow with yellow Havainas. I put my Juicy Couture sunglasses on my head and waited for the guys to come over.

Emmett wore navy blue swimming trucks, Edward was wearing a pair of simple black ones, and Jasper came wearing lime gree ones that matched Ali's bright one. I chuckled, and everyone looked at me confused. "Ali is wearing a bright yellow bikini and Jasper's wearig lime green trunks," I explained. Everyone nodded, still confused. I pushed the door open, and the others followed. We walked out to the beach and sat out the towels and everything. The girls and I laid down on the towels and flipped through some magazines for a good 20 minutes, while laying on our stomachs. Bella got bored of the magazines, and pulled out a book. It wasn't her usual book preference; she was reading 'Gossip Girl' by Cecily Von Ziegsar. That was more of a book Alice or I would read.

Suddenly, Emmett came running up to us, soaking wet. I licked my lips, and stared at him, knowing all the other girls were staring at him with lust, no doubt. I could just imagine their faces when he ran up to me. "Hey, Rosie! Do you wanna go for a swim?" Emmett boomed. "No, Emmett," I laughed. Whenever Emmett was around, I was always laughing, like really laughing, not the way I laugh around everyone else except Bells and Ali. "But I would, hottie!" some random girl on the beach yelled. Her voice was shrill and screechy. She must have been trying to do a seductive voice, but it came out as annoying and sounding like a dying walrus.

"Too late!" Emmett yelled. He picked me up, bridal style and started running into the ocean. When he was about waist deep, he dropped me in. All I could do is shriek. "Emmett! I am SO going to KILL YOU for this!" Edward and Jasper were laughing, and I could see Bella and Alice shaking with laughter. I smirked, knowing it wouldn't be funny if it were them. I went over to Jazz and Edward. "Run into the ocean with Bella and Alice and drop them in when you're about waist deep." They nodded, and went up to where the other two were. Bella and Alice could sense what was happening because they're face looked shocked, and teir eyes widened. They tried to make a run for it, but the guys easily caught up to them.

"Edward, no! Don't ruin my hair, please!" Bella pouted. I could tell Edward was about to cave, so I decided to distract him. "Edward! Don't listen to her! Bring her in, and drop her!" Edward smirked, and next thing you know, Bella was thrown into the ocean. I started laughing, and when I saw Jasper ad Ali I started to laugh even harder. He was trying to get her off his back, but she had a death grip on him. Jasper eventually gave up and just came over to where the four of us were.

We played around in the ocean for a few hours, before we decided to go to the house, and get ready for our first night out.


	11. Chapter 8

**I meant to add this last chapter, but I forgot :/ here's a list of all the cars of everyone:**

**Emmett- Jeep Wrangler-white**

**Jasper- Ferrari Enzo-red**

**Edward- Volvo S60-silver**

**Bella- Audi a5 coupe-red**

**Alice- Porsche 911 Turbo-yellow**

**Rosalie- BMW M3 convertible- red**

**And the places I write about will be real, but some of the places might not be actually in Venice, CA, but other beaches in the country :)**

**And I only own my own characters and plot, so I don't own Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Mike, Jessica, Tanya, Lauren, Mike or Angela, unfortunately :/ but if i did, i wouldn't be writing any fanfics**

Bella POV-

When we left the beach, I made a beeline for the shower. I didn't want sand and saltwater in places they shouldn't be any longer. I grabbed my strawberry scented soap and shampoo with my razor and shaving cream, and picked up a fluffy brown towel from the stack in the closet.

I spent about thirty minutes in the shower, and quickly got out. I wrapped the towel around my body, then walked out and into the closet. We were planning to go sightseeing, then dinner, then a club, and I couldn't find an outfit that would be appropriate for all three.

"Rosie! Are we gonna come back before going to the club to change ?" I asked. "No! But wear that white beaded tank top with the tight gold skirt you just bought, and pair it with those white wedges we got from Macy's!" she yelled back. I picked out what Rose told me to, and quickly put it on. I looked casual, but flirty and club ready. I put straightened my hair and put on some eye shadow, mascara, eye liner, blush and clear gloss. I grabbed a cheetah print Dolce and Gabbana wristlet, and walked downstairs.

"Oh my god! I knew that outfit would look good!" Rose yelled. "Thanks, babe," I smiled. "Aaahh! Bella, you look great!" Alice yelled, dancing down the stairs.

Alice was wearing a pink mid thigh dress, that was a little tight, with a pair of silver gladiator shoes and a white clutch. Her hair was in spikes, as usual. Then I looked at Rose's outfit. She wore a tight red strapless dress that was mid thigh with strappy silver heels. She had curled her hair and had a black wristlet.

"So do you," I said to Ali and Rose. We linked arms, and walked outside, where we knew the guys were waiting for us. "You girls look...great," the guys were completely speechless. We smiled, and started walking away, when I noticed the guys weren't coming. I turned back. "Are you guys comin' or are you just going to stare at our backsides the whole time." The guys started following us. We walked around the boardwalk for a few hours, and played some games, joked around, and just had fun. We rode a few of the rides they had, and we did a bungee jumping thing.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked, when I started getting hungry. "Let's go to Abbey Road Pub and Restaurat (**A/N: yeah, that restaurant is at Virginia Beach, near the end of 64, by a Holiday Inn. I went there and it was really good!) **they have amazing food!" Ali said. I remember her going away one summer with her family. I guess she'd come here. "Yeah, their food is pretty good, especially their steak," Emmett rubbed his stomach. I couldn't help but to start laughing.

We walked down the boardwalk to the restaurant, and then I see some people walking towards us. I looked at the girls, and they masked my expression, a look of shock and annoyance.

**A/N: Who do you guys think it is ? ;) whoever guesses it right gets a sneak peak at the next chapter :) can I get some reviews ? :)**


	12. Author's Note

**Quick Author's Note: So I've posted outfits and gifts on Polyvore :) The links are on my profile, organized by story ! :) Go check them out!**


	13. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for lack of updates! It's almost summer time, so I will be updating more often :)**

BPOV:

"What are you doing here?" I asked, annoyed. "Bellaaaa, that's no way to talk to your boyfriend," Mike whined. He was there with Jessica, Lauren and some other strawberry blonde chick, who had on way too much makeup, and clothes that left nothing to the imagination**(A/N: any guesses who that is?) **She was smiling at Edward in what was supposed to be a seductive way, but it just looked like her teeth were in pain. Jessica and Lauren were doing the same with Emmett and Jasper.

Edward looked at me, weirdly. "Mike, I'm NOT your girlfriend, and I never have been. I already have a boyfriend, and it's Edward. And how'd you even find out where we were?" I asked. I heard Rosalie mumble in Edward's ear to play along, he laughed and nodded. Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, possessively.

"Twitter, and we also heard from Haley, Samantha and Jennifer. I saw them at the grocery store, and overheard them. They said, 'Yeah, so Bella, Ali and Rose are gonna be at the same beach as us, and apparently Rose had the same plan as Sammi to book early morning flights,' and I casually walked over to them and asked them if they could come to the party. They said no, and I asked why, and they said because they were going to California for two weeks, and I asked where in California, and they told me Venice Beach, and here we are," Mike poudly said.

"Who's the Tila Tequila look a like with orange skin and yellow hair?" Rose said. "I don't look like her! And I'm Tanya. I'm much more beautiful, and my skin is not orange. My hair is BLONDE not YELLOW. It's obvs you're a dumb blonde," the girl said. "Well, sweetheart. If by beautiful you mean trashy and nasty, then yes you are. Your skin couldn't get any more orange, if it tried. Ever heard of natural tanning? And no hun, your hair is so blonde, it just looks yellow. And you're calling me the dumb blonde. At least, my hair is real. Those brown roots are coming out," Rose smirked. "You're a bitch. Eddie poo, can you please tell her to stop being mean?" Tanya looked at Edward. "Why would I? That's my brother's girlfriend. And my name is Edward, not Eddie," Edward had a hard time keeping a straight face. "Because, you have to realize I'm much more prettier than your girlfriend, and I can pleasure you in so many ways," she purred, or at least attempted to. It came out sounding like a dying walrus.

"Uhm, no. I happen to like my beautiful girlfriend, who is so much more prettier than you. And I don't need a girl who can 'pleasure me in so many ways'. I actually have class and standards," Edward said.

"Hey handsome, what's your name?" Jessica asked Jasper. "Jasper," he blankly said. "Well, you should dump Shorty and come with me," she winked. "I happen to like my Tinkerbell. So you can leave," Jasper said, without missing a beat. "Hey, Jessica, don't you remember what happened when you tried hitting on T.J?" Rose innocently said, looking at Jessica. Jessica looked scared, and backed off. "And Lauren, hun, I wouldn't even think of going near Emmett," I said. "You girls are serious bitches. No wonder why nobody likes you," Lauren scoffed. "Lo siento, pero, creo que lo tienes mal. Nadie te quiere," Rosalie said, putting on her bitch face. "Sorry, but not all of us speak stupid," Tanya said, stepping forward, as if that was supposed to make her more intimdating.

"Sorry, sweetheart. But in case you didn't know, there's a wonderful thing called school, in which you learn new things. Such as learning a new language," Rosalie replied. She'd taken Spanish all throughout middle and high school and college. "Nobody has time for that. I'd rather be out partying and having fun with guys, than learning a language that I won't even use," Tanya scoffed. "Well, you see, I managed straight A's, and still went out. And last time I checked, I, along with Bella and Alice, have the hottest guys around, on our arm, and I learned Spanish, Bella learned Italian, and Alice learned French, which is good, because I am going to become a businesswomen, along with Bella, and Alice has already designed her own line, so we already are going to start at six figure salaries, which in case you aren't sure, is at least one hundred thousand dollars a year. Who says learning is a bad thing?" Rosalie said. Jessica and Lauren had their mouths wide open. "Yes, Jessica and Lauren, while you were out partying and having sex with anything that had a dick, we were actually taking college seriously, so now who is the loser?" Alice said.

"Now, now, girls, we have to get going. We have a reservation to get to," Emmett said, motioning to the guys to pull us away from Jessica, Lauren, Tanya and Mike. We walked to the restuarant and a hostess was staring at the guys. "Hi, I'm Madison. Is it just the six of y'all?" she asked, popping her gum on her Barbie lips, looking at the guys like they were a piece of meat. "Yes, now can you stop staring at my boyfriend?" Alice snapped. "Yes, right away," Madison said, walking off, muttering, "Pixie." under her breath. She lead us to a booth in the far corner of the restaurant. She walked away, and we looked at our menus. "Let's get the Sampler Platter and the Calamari Rings," Alice said. "With Shrimp Cocktail and Fried Oysters," Emmett added. "Em, this is just the appetizer, not our actual dinner," Edward laughed. "I know, but still. I want food," Emmett pouted. We all just chuckled.

"Hey, guys! I'm Cat, and I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get y'all ?" the waitress came up to us. She was a petite brunette with hazel colored eyes. She was very bright and bubbly, kind of like Alice. She wasn't staring at the guys in anything but a friendly smile. "Uhm, yeah can we get a Sampler Platter, Calamari Rings, Shrimp Cocktail and Fried Oysters? And for drinks, I'll have a Dos Equis," Emmett said. "A Heineken" Jasper said. "And I'll have a Tecate," Edward said ."A Coconut Cream Pie," Alice said. "I want a Mai Tai," Rosalie said. "Lynchburg Lemonade sounds good," I smiled. I was saving myself for Nikki's. "Sure! Your order will be out soon," she said, writing down our order before walking back to the kitchen. We looked at our menus to order our dinner.

Ten minutes later, we'd decided what to order, when Cat came out with our appetizers and drinks. "Are y'all ready to order?" she asked, while putting everything down on our table. "Yeah, I'll take Seafood Scampi," Rosalie said. "I'll have a Seafood Jambalaya," Alice piped. "I want a Steamed Shrimp and Crab Leg Platter," Edward said. "I want Abbey's Marinated Steak, cooked medium well" Emmett said. "Make that two, please, except well done," I said. "Let me get a Surf n Turf, with the Prime Rib and fried shrimp," Jasper drawled. Cat nodded, and walked off. "Wow, we are fat," I said, before piling food onto my plate. Edward chuckled, and stole some shrimp from my plate. Emmett didn't even take food, he just started eating from the platters.

Twenty minutes later, our food came. All the smells together was absolutely mouthwatering. When she put Edward's platter down, I plucked a crab leg and some shrimp. I happily munched on it, while I waited for my steak. Edward took a spoonful of mashed potatoes from my plate. I could see Emmett taking a scallop from Rosalie's food, while she took a bite of his steak and some fries, while Jasper took some sausage from Alice's plate and she ate some ribs from Jasper's plate. We had some childish banter, but we remained somewhat quiet, and didn't disturb anyone else.

"Alright, let's pay the check so we can leave," Edward said, after we'd all finished our dinner. "We'll just pay for all of it on my card," Jasper said, revealing a shiny black AmEx credit card. "What? How'd you get it?! Mom and Dad told me no!" Emmett pouted. "That's because they trust me, dear brother," Jasper smirked. "So unfair," Emmett crossed his arms. Rosalie patted his arm and smiled. "Hey, can we get the check, please?" Jasper waved over Cat. She brought it over, and we all looked at the bill. It totaled up to $242.80. "Holy shit, that's a lot. Can't we split it?" I asked, feeling faint just looking at how much we spent just on one night's dinner. "No, we got it, Bella. No way are you girls paying when we're around," Jasper replied. "Aw, Jazzy," Alice said, smiling up at him. He slid the card into the book thingy, and waited for Cat to come get it. She came and quickly got it, coming back to have Jasper sign it. I left thirty dollars in the book thing, because I genuinely liked Cat.

We headed down to Nikki's for the night. We spent the night drinking and dancing. Rose and I were somewhat sober, because we knew how to hold our liquor, unlike Alice who was completely hammered. When we got home, Emmett and Rosalie started making out, Jasper kissed a drunk Ali on the cheek, and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing me on the cheek. "I don't think I told you this, Bella, but damn you look sexy. My resistance is wearing thin," he murmered. I blushed. "Thank you, you're looking pretty handsome, too," I replied. I pulled Rosalie away from Emmett, and walked inside. We walked up to the fourth floor to put Alice in bed. We changed her out of her dress, and put on a silk Cosabella slip, since it was the easiest thing to put on. I put a glass of water, and some aspirin on the nightstand, before Rose and I walked to our rooms, mine on the second floor and Rose's on the sixth.

"Hey, Rosie, I'm not tired. Let's do something," I said. "Like what, Bells?" "Let's go in the pool!" I squealed. "Yeah! Okay, we'll meet downstairs in the living room in five minutes," Rose said, before running up the stairs. I went to my room, and put on my Nanette Lepore Kimono Floral-Print bikini. I grabbed my cell phone, and put on a pair of black flip flops. I walked downstairs to the living room ad sat down on the couch. Rose came down in two minutes in a Nanette Lepore Amalfi Floral Print bikini and black flip flops. We turned on the lights in the pool and backyard, and turned on the radio. We jumped in and just did whatever for the next hour or two.

When we got back in, it was almost four. I ran in to my room and took a hot shower. I slipped on a pair of boy shorts and tank top and snuggled under my covers.

**A/N: I tried making this chapter longer :) It's about four pages long and 1,870 words without the author's notes :) and I'm not putting the outfits for this chapter on polyvore, because it's pretty basic, just copy and paste the bikini names on google and you'll see it :)**


	14. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :/ I do own my characters, though, such as Haley, Sammi, Jennifer, Tj, Collin, Calvin, Cat, and some that will be introduced later :)**

APOV:

I woke up the next morning with a major headache. It was only six, but I couldn't go back to sleep. I couldn't remember anything, except Bella and Rosie putting me into my Cosabella slip. I found painkillers and water on my nightstand. I thanked Bella in my head. Trust her to not forget it. I quickly showered, and put on a pair of pink lounge shorts and a plain black Victoria's Secret sleep tee. I knew Rose and Bella wouldn't be up this early, so I didn't mind wearing this. I went downstairs to make a cup of coffee to help my hangover **(in case y'all didn't know, coffee really doesn't help at all, I'm just using it as part of my story!) **I loaded it up with hazelnut creamer, and slowly walked back up to my room. I went into my closet to pick an outfit. I was thinking of taking the girls to the mall today, because I didn't want our entire trip to be spent with the guys. We took a vacation for some girl time as well. I picked out a ruffle pink romper from American Eagle, white and brown flip flops, and a matching Balenciaga bag. I also took out my Pandora bracelet. Bella, Rosalie and I would always be seen wearing them, because of our best friend charms. I decided to go wake up Rose, then Bella.

"Rosie! Get up!" I yelled, shaking her. I jumped off the bed, and pulled the curtains apart to let some sunshine in. "God, bitch is hyper even after getting trashed the night before," Rose muttered, before giving me a glare. "By the way, if Bella kills you, I'm not helping," she said, before sticking her tongue out at me. "No worries, babe, she's still knocked out, and she's on the second floor, and we're on the sixth. Now get your ass in the shower, and I'll have clothes laid out for you on your bed," I said. "No! I am picking out my own outfit, Alice," Rose glared. "Fine," I muttered, walking out, before going downstairs to wake up Bella. Jeez, the whole climbing up and down the stairs thing is really giving me a workout.

BPOV

I woke up to Alice opening my curtains, letting the bright light in. "Alice! I don't want to get up!" I moaned, before looking at the time on my phone. "It's only seven!" I yelled. "Yeah, I know! But we're going shopping, and you need to get ready! Get your butt into the shower and I'll leave an outfit for you on your bed," Alice said, skipping into the closet.

I got out of bed slowly, slipping my feet into the fuzzy slippers. I walked into the bathroom, and started up the hot water. I washed my hair and washed my body, and made sure to shave my legs and armpits, because I was sure my outfit would show my pits and legs. When I stepped out in a fluffly brown towel, I saw an Alice approved outfit laid on my bed. There was a pair of white low rise Hollister shorts, a floral strapless Hollister top that was cinched under the breast area. There were leather Hollister flip flops, with the straps matching the color of my shirt. She'd put my Pandora bracelet and a white woven bracelet on the dresser. I quickly put the ensemble on, and scrunched my hair to make them look like beachy waves. I walked downstairs, and waited for Alice and Rose.

After 5 minutes, Rose came down wearing a dress from Forever 21. It was a strapless blue high low, flouncy dress. It was gorgeous, and completely Rose, though I was surprised it wasn't red. She had on silver gladiator shoes, and her silver Pandora bracelet. Alice, Rose and I had matching best friends charms. Alice came down wearing an American Eagle pink ruffled romper, with a pair of white and brown flip flops from American Eagle. She had on her Pandora bracelet with a silver braided bracelet from Ralph Lauren. "Girls, you forgot purses!" Alice said, handing me and Rose a purse. Mine was a blue Balenciaga Giant tote, and Rose's was a blue Cole Haan Village Hobo. Alice had a pink Balenciaga bag that was exactly like mine. "What are we even doing today?" I asked. "Shopping!" Rose and I smiled at each other, knowing that was Alice's plan all along. "You know what to do, right?" she smirked. "Yup," I smiled right back.

We walked to my Audi **( I realized at the beginning of the story I said she had a Ferrari, but I'd rather have Bella have an Audi) **that had gotten here yesterday. I was in love with the color and everything. Of course, I had somewhat grudgingly let Rose tinker with it a little bit. I had to admit, for a girly girl, Rose really knew her cars. The Audi was my baby, just like credit cards were Alice's, and car parts were Rose's. Alice jumped into the backseat, while Rose smoothly slid into the passenger seat. I sat down in the drivers seat, and turned the car to life. I enjoyed the sound. It'd been too long. I turned up the radio, as we sped to the mall.

_9 hours later..._

It was now six o'clock. We'd been at the mall for nine hours! I was already exhausted. I absolutely loved shopping, but home girl needs to rest. Rose looked as equally as tired as me. "Now?" I asked, looking at my blonde best friend, for confirmation. Rose nodded. We caught up to Alice, and each of us hooked an arm around her and dragged her to the car, backwards. She was struggling to let go, but Rose and I had a death grip. "Guys! Let me go! We haven't even gone to Juicy yet!" "Sorry, babe, but we're going to go get some groceries, go home, make a nice dinner, and watch movies, eat ice cream and gossip all night. I'm tired of going out everyday all day. We have twelve days left, we can rest for one day," I said, looking at the pixie. She nodded, and looked down, full with the puppy dog pout. It didn't work on me anymore.

"Hey, guys, let's make butter chicken and rice. I'm craving Indian," I announced, when we walked into the grocery store. "Yum! I make the rice though," Alice squealed. I was wary of that. Alice was the one who could do everything, but cook. "Ali, sweetie, how about Bells and I make the food and you can set up the table for dinner, and get everything ready for our movie night?" Rose said, smiling at her. Alice's face lit up. "Yay! Are we using the living room or theater room?" "Let's use the theater room," Rose said. I grabbed a cart and walked off, thinking of the ingredients I needed to make dinner. We had rice at home, but I needed to buy everything. I sped up and down the aisles, grabbing everything I needed to make dinner and throwing them in to the cart. While I was doing this, Ali and Rose were picking up random food and ice cream and putting it into their own basket. We checked out and were trying to fit the groceries into the trunk, along with all of our shopping bags, when I heard Alice squeal.

"Sam!" she ran up to a tall, somewhat pale, skinny guy with medium long brown hair, and jumped on him. Rose and I looked at each other, confused. She grabbed the guy's hand, and dragged him over to us. "Bella, Rosalie, this is my cousin, Sam! Sam, meet Bella and Rose," she was smiling ear to ear. Rose and I let out a breath we'd been holding in. "Hey," I smiled, waving. "Hi," Rose smiled. "Guys, me and Sam used to be like best friends when we used to see each other. Him and his family lived in Atlanta, and we lived in Forks, so we didn't see each other much, but when we did, we were inseperable. You remember all those times I couldn't hang out with you guys, right? Well, anyways, my dad and his mom got mad at each other for some reason, ad we haven't seen each other in almost ten years, but he looks the exact same, so I recognized him!" Alice couldn't stop bouncing up and down. "Ali cat, stop bouncing up and down. It's nice to meet you two, finally. Whenever Alice and I got together, she wouldn't stop talking about you two. It was as if that's all she could talk about. Ali, you look like the same pixie you were ten years ago," Sam grinned mischievously. That's all it took for Rose and I to burst out laughing. ALice hated being called 'Pixie' but let us, because we would still refer to us as 'Pixie' regardless. Alice, being the mature twenty two year old she is, stuck her tongue out at Sam. "Sam, how's life? Met anyone lately?" she said, getting up into her cousin's business. "Yeah, actually I have. I met her in high school in our finance class, and we've been together since our junior year. It took me a hell lot of time to realize she liked me back, but I'm glad I did. We're living together, and I'm proposing soon. Her name's Tara," he said, his eyes glazing over dreamily. "Aw, that's cute! I'm so planning your wedding!" Alice squealed. "Of course you are, Ali. Now, I have to get going but let's meet up for lunch one day if that's okay with your friends," Sam grinned, hugging Alice. I swear, if I wasn't falling for Edward, I would be a goner for Sam. Alice nodded, and kissed his cheek. Sam waved to us and walked off in the direction he'd come from. Alice was so happy she couldn't stop bouncing up and down.

We got into the car, and drove home. Alice took the liberty of taking out all the shopping bags, while Rose and I brought in all the groceries. I went upstairs to change into clothes I could easily cook in. I put on a pair of black lounge shorts and a pink sports bra, because it was so hot in the house. "We should go running," I said, looking at Rose. "Yeah, we can go on a short run while we wait for the food to cool down, and then after dinner." "Did someone say running?!" Alice yelled. Let's just say, if Alice could run all day, she would. "Yeah, after we're done cooking dinner, while we wait for it to cool down and then after dinner," I said. I was getting the ingredients in order on the kitchen counter when my phone vibrated.

_Edward- Hey, Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight_

_Bella- Sorry, I'd love to, but the girls && I are havin a girls' night_

_Edward- Oh, anything I should be worried about? :)_

_Bella- Nah, just making chicken and rice, then going on a run, then watching movies and eating ice cream for the rest of the night :) _

_Edward- tomorrow night, then? :)_

_Bella- sounds great :)_

I started to wash and cut the chicken, while Rose and Alice were putting away all the stuff we bought today in the respective rooms. I marinated the chicken, and let it sit there until I had to put it in the oven. I started cutting up the vegetables for the gravy, and started to make that, and slid the chicken in the heated oven. I knew Rose would come back down to help, while Ali would completely organize our closets, then get the theater room ready for tonight. It took about two hours to make the chicken and Rose. Alice had gotten the theater room set up perfectly, as expected. Each seat had a decorative letter-R for Rose, A for Alice and B for me- with each girl's favorite candy and food in a big glass bowl on each seat. The refrigerator had our favorite drinks-Nestea lemon iced tea for me, Vanilla Coke for Alice and Mango Dragonfruit Iced Tea for Rose-, random food and every topping imaginable for sundaes. The freezer just had a ton of ice cream.

"Girls! Dinner's done! Let's go on a twenty minute run," Alice clapped. She had changed into spandex shorts and a bright blue sports bra. Rose had opted for a bikini from Hollister instead. We each grabbed a water bottle, put headphones in our ears already plugged into our phones, and set our timer for twenty minutes. We went out the door, and took off running. I could feel the stares and side comments, but ignored them. I was in my own world whenever I went running.

Soon, our timers went off, indicating that we needed to get home. We slowly jogged into the house, and we went into the kitchen. We picked up plates from the table, and starrted eating the yummy chicken. "Oh my god, Bella! This is heaven! If I could marry the chicken, I would," Alice moaned. I grinned; I loved cooking and loved getting compliments on it. We quickly finished up our dinner, and went on another thirty minute run. By the time we got back, we were sweating, and ready to go in the shower. We went into our respective bathrooms and took a quick but thorough shower. I changed into a pair of boxers and a boxy tee, and went into the theater room on the sixth floor. Rose was already in her seat, and Alice, of course, was nowhere to be found. "Pixie's still in the shower. She'll be out soon hopefully," Rose said. We both picked two movies each while we waited for Alice to get here. I'd picked Pitch Perfect and Scary MoVie, and Rose had picked the Titanic and Breakfast at Tiffany's. When Alice came down twenty minutes later, she picked Cruel Intentions and Breaking Dawn pt. 2. We snuggled into our seats and played the movie. I pulled out vanilla ice cream from the freezer and made a sundae with nuts, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, crushed reese's and a cherry.

We stayed up til about 4 am, and knocked out. Alice had texted Sam while we were watching a movie, and they'd decided to meet up for lunch tomorrow at 12:30, and she could meet his girlfriend. This meant Rose and I could actually sleep in, cue happiness. I knew I'd evetually wake up early in the morning to go sleep in my ow bed. I was absolutely exhausted.

**A/N: Review, please! :) Outfits are up on my polyvore account :) **if you have a polyvore account, follow me :)**


	15. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm out for summer break, y'all, so I'll be updating more frequently, hopefully. Excuse some minor spelling mistakes, because I only have WordPad on my laptop.**

**APOV:**

When I woke up, it was around nine thirty. I stretched, and got up to go to my room. I had about three hours until I had to meet Sam and his girlfriend at 26 Beach Restaurant. I jumped into the shower, and quickly got out as soon as I was completely clean. I wasn't sure what to wear, since it was my first time meeting Tara.

I settled on a cotton lace boatneck dress by Lauren by Ralph Lauren. I played up the dress by adding mint green Steve Madden gladiator shoes and a mint green DVF Harper patent bag. I straightened my short hair and added just a little bit of makeup; I wanted to make a good first impression. When I was ready, I had about half and hour until I had to meet Sam. I hadn't been to the place yet, but Sam had been there plenty of times and he said the food was really good, so I was taking his word for it.

While I was waiting, I decided to write a small note for Bella and Rose. I was going to make a quick breakfast, then decided against it, as I knew they wouldn't be up until I got home. It was 12:15, so I decided to start heading over to the restaurant. When I got there, the host greeted me. "Do you have a reservation?" he asked. "Uhm, I'm not sure, is there one for Sam Edwards?" I asked, unsure. "Right this way, ma'am," the host led me to a table. I sat down, and greeted Sam. "Hey, Sammy, where's your girl?" I asked. "Eh, she's running a little late. I decided to come here a little early just in case you were a little early," Sam said, grinning. He still remembered from when we were little that I was always trying to be early to everything. "God, why do you have to have such a great memory?" I whined, sticking my tongue out at him. Sam just shook his head, and laughed. He abruptly stopped laughing, but kept a smile on his face. I turned around and saw who he was looking at.

"Hi, sweetie," Sam got up, kissing a gorgeous girl who looked to be about twenty one or twenty two.

She had shiny, long dark brown hair, the kind that you see in a shampoo commercial, the kind everyone is jealous of. It was easibly noticeable that her skin was naturally tan. She had dark brown eyes that were lined with a soft gray kohl eyeliner and black mascara. Her body was a perfect hourglass that every girl wished she had. I was easily jealous of her. She looked like she could be Indian. She had on a pair of black high waisted shorts with a floral ruffled v-neck tank top with Farah Vechetta sandals. The entire outfit was from Ralph Lauren; girl had good taste. I could see us being good friends. "Tara, this is my cousin Alice, Alice this is my girlfriend Tara," Sam introduced us. "It's great to meet you, Alice. Sam never stops talking about you," Tara gave a toothy smile. "It's great to meet you, too, Tara. I absolutely adore your outfit, it shows you have an amazing sense of style. I can see us being great friends," I squealed. "Alice, don't scare her off, already," Sam joked. "Oh, stop it, Sam, Alice is a nice girl, she's not scaring me off that easy," Tara winked.

We looked over at the menus until a waitress came and took our orders. "I would like an eggs caprese and a water, please," I said. "I'd like a Smokin Salmon Royal and a water," Tara ordered. "I want a Prime Angus New York steak and eggs," Sam said. The waitress took our menus, and we chatted. "So what college did you graduate from?" Tara asked me. "I graduated from University of Washington in Seattle, and I majored in fashion designing. What about you two?" I said, proud of myself. "I graduated from Rutgers University at the New Brunswick campus in New Jersey, and majored in marketing and finance, and a minor in international business. I plan to go back to get my major in international, then do my master's for all three," Tara said. I looked at her in awe. "I graduated from Pepperdine University and majored in marketing managing," Sam said. "Wow, you guys are seriously making bank," I said. Tara just laughed. "Yeah, we also like to play around with stocks," Sam said, like it was no big deal. "Well, Sam, don't forget me when you become a freaking millionaire," I chuckled. "Never, baby cousin," Sam said. "I'm only two months younger than you," I pouted. "Still a baby, Pix," Sam laughed.

"God, you guys remind me of my siblings," Tara laughed. "How many siblings do you have?" I asked, interested. "Six. I'm the second oldest. My oldest brother, Jai, my younger brother Kush, my little sister and brother, Jia and Aadi, my younger brother, Akash and my baby sister, Priya," Tara said. "Tara's nieces are the cutest kids in the world. Adorable little Archana and Payal," Sam smiled. "Damn right, hun, although y'all's cousin, Nik, is definitely adorable," Tara said.

Our food came and we stayed quiet while we ate. The Eggs Caprese were absolutely amazing! I would have to tell Bella to make them soon.

After we'd finished eating our food, we chatted for a while over dessert. When we were done and were ready for the check it was already past two. When we got the check, I pulled out some cash to cover my food, when Sam pushed my hand back. "I got this, Ali, put your money away," he said. "Sam, my meal was twenty dollars itself, let me pay for myself," I said, giving him my famous puppy dog pout. "No, Ali, I'm your cousin, that doesn't work on me," he smirked, before putting his card in the book. "Fine, at least let me pay for tip," I said, stubbornly. "I'm not winning that, too, am I?" "Nope!" I smirked. When the we got the book back, Sam put his card back into his wallet, and I put a twenty dollar bill down, as we got up.

"Bye Sam, it was amazing to see you again. I've missed you soo much!" I said, squeezing Sam. "It was absolutely great to meet you, Tara!" I said, hugging her lightly. "It was a pleasure meeting you, too, Alice. You must visit us soon. There's no reason not to," Tara smiled, hugging me back. "Bye, Ali, I'll miss you tons," Sam said, hugging me. He looked a bit emotional. "Hey, hey, hey. Guys, I'm sure we can hang out a few more times here before we both go back to our homes! And of course, Tara, you two have to come visit me in Seattle, and I'll come visit you guys, wherever y'all are!" I squealed. I could feel tears threatening to come out. "Of course, Ali, we'll most definitely do something before Tara and I go back in two weeks," Sam said. "Yay! I'll see you guys, soon, it was great seeing you two," I said, before walking away from the two, back home.

**RPOV:**

It was around two o'clock when I woke up. I cleaned up a little bit, and went upstairs to shower and get ready. I put on a pair of dark blue American Eagle short shorts, a red crewneck sweater that said 'THAT SHIT CRAY' in black letters with a pair of coral Vans. I brushed out my hair and let it fall in waves down my back, trying to make it look like Serena's from Gossip Girl. I went downstairs to eat some food, and saw a note from Alice laying on the table.

_Hey, guys, I'm surprised either of y'all are up right now. Anyways, I'm leaving to go meet with Sam and his girlfriend. When we get back, I was thinking of us and the guys having a night in. Let's grill burgers and have a cookout :) love you! Muah!_

_Love,_

_Ali _

I looked in the pantry and refrigerator to see if there was anything to eat. I couldn't find much so I just made myself a sandwich with lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, mayo and chipotle southwest sauce on hamburger buns. I was sitting down to eat, when I heard the door unlock, and Ali's voice call out, "Honey, I'm home!" "In the kitchen," I yelled back.

Alice came into the kitchen and sat down with me. "You're just now eating?! Where's Bella?" She said, shocked. "Yeah, I woke up at around two, and showered and got ready and came down here. I was just starting to eat when you came home," I replied. "Oh, well, I'm gonna go wake up Bells, then I'm gonna go to the guys' place, and ask them if they want to have a small cookout and a night in with us. If they say yes, we're all gonna go out to get everything we need," Alice said, before running up the stairs to wake up Bella. I shrugged and ate my sandwich with a glass of orange soda.

**APOV:**

I went into Bella's room, to pick out an outfit for her. I picked out a pair of red distressed shorts and a floral crochet tank top. Instead of a bra, I picked out a light orange, almost red, floral lace bralette, so she wouldn't have to wear a bra and cami. I put a bottle of red nail polish on the dresser along with shimmering bronzer I had just bought, Bella's makeup bag, her Pandora bracelet and a layered necklace. For shoes, I picked a pair of classic black double braided strap Rainbow sandals. I decided to wake her up now.

"Bella! Wake up, it's almost two thirty!" I yelled, jumping on her bed. "Alice, go away!" she mumbled. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, YOU GET YOUR BUTT UP RIGHT NOW, OR YOU'RE GETTING A BUCKET OF COLD WATER ON YOU! IT'S ALREADY 2:30!" I yelled. She sat up. "I'm up." "Good, now I already picked out your outfit, go shower, and be ready. I'll do your hair when I get back. Don't wash your hair today unless you abslutely you have to," I strictly instructed. She nodded, as I went towards the door. I went dowstairs, on my way out to go talk to the guys. "Rose, go check on Bella in about five minutes. If she's not in the shower, then do whatever you want, but make sure she gets in the shower," I instructed her, while putting on my black Rainbows. There was no point in putting on heels just to get the guys.

I walked out the front door, and went to the guesthouse. I knocked, and there was no answer. I turned the door, and it was unlocked. I opened it, and gasped. Words couldn't describe what my mind was going through.

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to leave it at that, because I want you guys to tell me what you want to happen. I have ideas, but I want your input and ideas. Your opinions do matter. Also, if you guys haven't read my story Wife Swap yet, please do, and review with ideas and pranks :)**


	16. Chapter 12

**APOV:**

The guys had dressed as girls and were singing and dancing along to the videos on the t.v. It took all I had to not bust out laughing. I quietly took out my phone and recorded them for the next two songs. I slipped my phone and started to laugh. The guys looked at me, horrorstruck. "Aw, guys, it's okay, I have this on video. Now, please, beofre you lose your man cards, go get dressed in normal clothes, and hurry," I ordered. Edward and Emmett raced upstairs while Jasper ran off, probably to his room. I sent the video to Rose.

Alice- When I walked into the guys' place... _1 Video Attachment_

Jasper was the first one out, he was wearing red basketball shorts and black t-shirt. He looked fine if I do say so myself. Edward came down next wearing light blue basketball shorts and white wife beater, with Emmett following him, wearing bright yellow basketball shorts and a white tee shirt. "Come on, guys," I said, walking out. The sounds of feet shuffling let me know they were following.

"Alright, everyone. Let's do a bonfire on the beach tonight! Like an open invitation kind of thing! The only people we've hung out with here is each other!" I squealed. Bella looked at, warily, but nodded. Everyone else soon nodded, too. "Okay, boys, get everything ready for it, and the girls and I will go get food. Invite anybody that look seventeen to twenty five, and the bonfire will start at eight, right behind our place," I clapped. I quickly texted Sam.

Alice- Hey, Sam, if you and Tara aren't doing anything tonight, come to the bonfire on the beach tonight :) starts at 8, and invite people. Love you, muah!

Rose, Bella and I hopped into Bella's Audi and sped to the food store. "Alright, girlies, we gotta split up. Rose, take alcohol, Bella, get stuff like burgers and hot dogs and buns and the condiments. I'll get the junk food and candy. And don't forget to tell people while you're shopping. We'll all checkout together in one bill," I smiled. We each grabbed a cart and sped off. I texted the guys first, then sent a group text to Jennifer, Sammi and Haley.

Alice- Guys, please bring out speakers, and make some good playlists :)

Alice- Hey girls, we're havin' a bonfire tonight at the beach at 8, try to be there :) spend the word! Muah!

While I was running around the aisles, I was inviting almost everyone I saw to the bonfire. I got bags and bags of almost every kind of chips. I made sure to get dips and everything for them. I wasn't even looking at what I bought; if it was in the aisles, I threw it into the cart. Next stop was the candy aisle. I practically cleared out the entire candy aisle. I didn't get as much soda, because I knew a lot of people would choose alcohol over soda.

I almost ran into Bella, whose cart was filled to the top with burgers, hot dogs, buns, ketchup, mustard and more. We looked around for Rose and found her with a cart jam packed with different kinds of beer.

"I made sure I got a few different kinds, because only having one kind is being the worst host ever! And I made sure that there was at least one case of our favorite kinds and the guys', " she defended herself. There was Heineken, Blue Moon, Corona, Modelo, Tecate, Reed's Apple Ale, Coors, Budweiser, Dos Equis, Sam Adams and more. There was also some Mike's Hard Lemonade and stuff like that. We went to checkout, and the cashier's eyes bugged out when he saw our carts.

"Hey, how old are you?" I asked. "Uhm, sorry, ma'am I don't roll that way," he stuttered. Bella and Rose started laughing, but stopped when I pinched them both. "No, I didn't mean it like tht, I already have a boyfriend. I just wanna know," I said, sighing. "Oh, I'm eighteen." "Well, we're havin a bonfire tonight at eight, you should come, and spread the word," I said. "Alice, if you keep telling people to spread the word, we'll need ten carts of food," Bella whined. "Shut it, Mary Sue, and no we won't, because most people will be way too drunk," I said, matter of factly. Bella rolled her eyes, and started putting everything from her cart onto the belt thingy. After all her stuff was bagged and put into the cart, I put everything from my cart then Rose put all her stuff there. When it was all rung up, it came up to a few hundred dollars. "Now, the real trouble is trying to fit it into the car," I said.

After fifteen minutes of trying, we managed to squeeze everything. "Wait, we bought all this stuff, but do we have coolers for it?" I asked. "Yeah, the basement is filled with coolers. When I used to come here with my family, we always had huge bonfires so we probably have like twenty of them. We'll tell the guys to go get ice," Rose said. I nodded from the passenger seat as Bella drove us to the house. We quickly unloaded everything and brought it to the kitchen. I walked outside to the guys who were setting up all the wood and everything for it. "Hey, guys, I need someone to come with me to get ice for the coolers," I said. "I'll go," Jasper volunteered. "Okay, hey, Em, can we borrow your Jeep? It has the most space," I asked. "Yeah, sure, the keys should be on the coffee table," he said.

Jasper and I went back to the store, with me driving. I hopped out when we reached there, and skipped inside. "Okay, Jasper, you grab a cart and I'll grab one. We need to get enough ice to fill about twenty coolers or so," I ordered. We both went to ice box thing they had, and started taking the ten pound bags first. We could only get about fifteen of them, so then we started the five pound bags. Both of are carts were heavy with ice, since we took everybag they had at the store. We went to check out.

"Alright, just go to the gas stations now," I said. We went to the nearest one, and cleaned out their ice supply, too. "Alright, Ali, now we'll go home and fill up the coolers, and if we need more, someone will just go get it," Jasper said, who was now driving. We pulled into the driveway at the beach, and we called everyone to come out and help us. We started to unload the ice, and put the beers and soda in first, then put in the burgers and hot dogs. "Alright, so we still need to fill up ten coolers. Who's gettin the ice now?" Rose asked. "I'll go," Bella volunteered. "I'll go with you," Edward said. "But I'm driving, and Em, we're taking the Jeep," Bella said. "Aw, man, my baby's gonna get messed up," Emmett pouted. We all chuckled, until he glared at us. "Alright, everyone. Now, Bella and Edward, go get about the same amount of ice we just got, Emmett and I will set up the bonfire and start the music and everything, while you girls set up everything," Jasper said. We all nodded, and Bella ran out the house with Edward following her.

When they came back thirty minutes later, we all helped bring the bags inside and fill it up. "Alright, now all we have to do is lug these coolers out, which the guys can do, and set up some tables to put the chips and everything out. Rose, don't forget to take the king sized Sharpie and write, 'Hale' on the tables and coolers. We're not setting out chairs," I said. The guys took out the coolers while us girls set everything up. "Okay, girls, now time to get ready," I squealed and dragged Bella and Rose up to my room. I got out a striped Missoni bikini for Bella, a patchwork one for Rose and a ruffle trim for me. I gave Rose a white lace coverup dress thing, and Bella some shorts a loose tribal print tank top. I wore some floral printed shorts, and that was it. We put on beach flip flops and scrunched out hair to make them look like natural beach hair. I checked my phone, and saw Sam had texted me.

Sam- yeah, we'll definitely be there! Tara wants to know what you're wearing, btw

Alice- yay! and just a bikini and shorts, tell her if you guys come a little early, I can just get her ready here, we'd probably be the same size.

Sam- will do, I'll text you what she says.

When we were ready with everything, it was seven o' clock. Tara was coming over so I could get her ready. I had picked out a La Blanca 'Shirred Brilliance' bikini and a MARC by Marc Jacobs powder blue belted romper cover up. I had also set out a pair of Havaianas in case she didn't bring matching shoes.

"Alice, Bells, Rose, there's two people here asking for Alice!" Emmett screamed from downstairs. "Let them up here, Em, we're in Alice's room!" Rose yelled back. Soon, I heard two pairs of feet coming up the stairs. "Wow, this is a workout," Tara said, laughing. "I know right? Don't ask me what I was thinking when I picked this room," I said, regretfully. "Alright, well I'm gonna go downstairs and see if they need help with anything," Sam said, walking back downstairs.

Alice- boys, play nice. That's my cousin.

I had to make sure they played nice or they'd jump to conclusions. "Alright, Tara, here's a La Blanca bikini and Marc Jacobs coverup. Did you bring flip flops?" I asked. "Sorry, no, Sam and I were out and we came straight from there," she said, pointing to her Prada cork wedges. "Cute shoes! Prada! Anyways, there's a pair of Havaianas on the floor for you," I said. "Thanks! How'd you know?!" Tara asked. "Trust me, girl knows her Pradas," Rose smiled. "Impressive," Tara smiled. "It's nothing, I also know Jimmy Choos," I said. Tara nodded and started to change in front of us. I went over to the window seat, and looked outside at the guys laughing and throwing a football back and forth. "Boys! Everything better be done before we get downstairs, or you are so going to get it!" I yelled at them. Emmett dropped the football and fell on the ground, screaming. Sam started to laugh, along with Edward. "Ali, everything's ready, except you girls! Don't you hole up my girlfriend and play Barbie with her for hours!" Sam called back, smiling. "Whatever," I huffed. Rose and Bella were laughing at Sam's statement.

When Tara was done, we went downstairs and out the back door, that led on to the beach. "Alright, y'all, it's seven thirty. I think we should start up the fire in around fifteen minutes, and start the burgers when people start to come, cause there's already other food set out," I said, grabbing a Blue Moon beer. "Aye, pass me a Heineken," Emmett said. "Make that two," Sam said. "And a third," Edward smiled. I got out three bottles and handed them to the guys. Jasper grabbed a Dos Equis, while Rose and Bella each took a Sam Adams. "What do you want, Tara?" I asked. "Toss me a Corona," she replied. I grabbed a can and handed it to her.

When it was around seven forty five, people started piling in to have fun. We started the fire and got the grills going to start making burgers and hot dogs.

**A/N: I planned on writing more in this chapter, but decided that the actual bonfire would have its own chapter. Don't forget to review! :)**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
